


Heaven Sent (Hell Bent) [Fanart]

by ThePlaceboEffects



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fantasy AU, Protostar Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceboEffects/pseuds/ThePlaceboEffects
Summary: Fanart that inspired the fic of the same title by the lovely Loislane89! Created for the Summer 2017 Swan Queen Supernova; Protostar Challenge.





	Heaven Sent (Hell Bent) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoisLane89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLane89/gifts).



> The addition of the Protostar challenge this time around was so fun to participate in! Thanks again to the SQSN mods for all their hard work and endless support; these events always bring out the best in the fandom. Please make sure to check out the accompanying fanfic by Loislane89!

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/164792441694/announcing-the-sqsn-comments-contest-a-reward-for).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ilovett](http://ilovett.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at [ilovettsq](https://twitter.com/ilovettsq) if you want to come say hi :)


End file.
